sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Walk in the Park
Beneath the dreary gray and misty sky the park itself is only sparsely populated, many of the usual park goers preferring to stay under cover in light of the impending rain. The leaves of the many trees are curled to display their undersides to the moisture in the air, the very air itself moist to a point where it's almost a wall of water. A lone figures moves along one of the many paths, making her way around a fountain and pausing in the shadows to stare out over the park itself, clearly enjoying the quiet and the sight and scent of the vegetation and peaceful atmosphere. While this place may bear the name New Alderaan it was so starkly different in it's entirety from the world she had known as a child. Still it had some vague familiarity with the place of her birth and even as Sabrina strides along the path leading from the plaza into the park, the misty atmosphere brings a faint smile to her lips. She'd gone to governtment complex earlier, seeking out her cousin and had been told that Minister Organa had gone for a walk. The plaza had been her first destination and not finding the pettite woman there, Sab had veered toward the park. Her violet gaze skims the few pedestrians about the park until the fall on the single being near the fountain. She grins a bit as she heads in that direction, clearing her throat and calling "Leia." quietly so as not to draw too much unwanted attention, afterall everyone needed a moment free from media and the like. "So often this fountain is surrounded by children tossing coins into the basin and casting their hopeful wishes into the care of fate," Leia replies with a smile towards Sabrina. "I have often wondered what comes of all of those wishes, of that hope - is there enough strength in hope itself, the collective hope of all those who have stood on these very stones and wished for something better - do they come true, if there's enough hope invested in one thing?" She draws in a deep breath of the moist air, smoothes one hand over the top of her head, tucking her hair back away from her face, "Lovely day for a walk, is it not?" "With enough hope, anything is possible." Sab amends to her cousin's waxing, coming to stand just a foot or so shy from the older woman. Not that Leia was older by much. A few years, but it was enough for Sabrina to always have offered her cousin deference, even before she'd become a senator and of course, Minister of State. "But yes, it's nice enough. No sun to beat down or cause undue heat." She smirks a bit peering sidelong at Leia. "How are you? How's the baby, I'm sorry I hadn't been by sooner, I've only just returned from Gaena with Jessalyn and things have been....odd. Readjusting and all that." "We live in hope, after all," Leia agrees with a nod as she turns slightly to study Sabrina, "and young Anakin is well. I worry that Jacen and Jaina will turn him into their mascot," she adds with a faint breath of laughter. "But beyond that he is well, they all are, inn fact. But how have you been? Readjusting to so much lost time," she shakes her head slightly from side to side at the thought, a look of worry on her face, concern evident in her eyes. Sabrina gives a slight shrug of her shoulders, silken fabric bunching only in the slightest fashion with the action as she inhales a slow deliberate breath before proceeding to answer. "I can't say I've not been better." She admits quietly. "But it's one day achieved at a time. I long for the time lost, but there's no getting it back. Simply picking up from where I left off and moving on from there. Luke's been incredibly patient and I sometimes think if it weren't for him I might just be ending up in a padded room with no one to talk to but some imaginary friend." The last an exaggerated jest, but certainly she'd felt like losing her mind, particularly when it came to whatever dark intentions Vadim had for her during her capture. Things of which had yet to come to pass no doubt. "Still, it's nice to be back...or at least somewhere stable. I...I still find it strange that we're no longer on Coruscant." Another shrug "But that's soggy memories for another time." She grins. "I actually was looking for you to ask a favor of you." "I'll help in any way I can," Leia replies instantly, "that goes without saying," she adds with another slight shake of her head. "Picking up the threads of a life and moving forward simply cannot be an easy thing. Though, in this life, if it were easy it wouldn't be worth doing, would it? We have to fight for every day to make it worthy of the ending." Leia's words ring with her usual unquestionable truth and Sabrina presses her lips into an agreeable smile, kicking at a tuft of sod just in front of her boots absently. "There's a young woman at the temple, Serenella. She's about to give birth. I don't know if you've had a chance to meet her or know of the situation. The father of the child is..." Here Sab pauses as though by delaying the admittance would somehow lessen the truth of it. "Is Malign's apprentice. She's agreed to leave the baby in our care there at the temple, but I fear and Luke fears that both her life and the child's would be in danger if either left. She's intent on making her life as a dancer or entertainer. She mentioned something about contracting with Starlight Studios. But I think it's best she stay here with her daughter. It's the only way we could protect them both." Here Sabrina shifts her weight from one foot then the other before turning in place to regard her cousin more directly. "Here's where I was hoping for a favor. I think she might be a good addition to your entourage. If she could find purpose in what she does here, with her daughter near by then that shortens the sith's leash. I thought she might fill in on the entertainment committee. I mean I can't imagine you've stopped entertaning senators and politicians from all over the place, with the move here, right?" "Change comes from within, not from without. If that which is sought cannot be found within then it shall never, ever, be found - or forced - from some outside source. I am aware of Serenella and her child, her predicament as well, but only on the very edges. Which is to say that I'm aware of the situation but that I have not met the young woman as of yet," Leia begins in reply. "I understand your point of view, and Lukes, in regards to the safety of the mother and child, and further the possible dangers that they will face. I agree whole heartedly that the child should remain with the others in the temple, as it is easier to protect our children when they are all in one central location. Though I do worry about putting all of our collective 'eggs' in one basket," she adds with a look of concern on her face again. "Has she indicated that she would be interested in such a position? " "She seemed agreeable to it when I mentioned it to her earlier this morning." Sabrina offers in confirmation. "She's young yet, still full of spirit and personal ambition. She longs to go make a name for herself, though I fear her direction should be more focused on her daughter rather than her career, but in short I felt it was a good compromise. Certainly safer than letting her roam about between here and wherever she finds work. At least here, she's out of Dareus's reach to some degree." Sab had spent the last couple months on Gaena with some of the other Jedi "charges". While most of the children had been brought to the temple, there were a few which remained hidden, secluded. Malign's daughter among them. "It wouldn't be the first time we've taken such risks. With her here, it would certainly contain the possibility of disaster." "I would speak with her on this, Sabrina, before I agree to it. When one is pregnant, especially so close to bearing the child, one's hormones make one's thoughts full of turmoil and fraught with good ideas and bad. The impulse to do what is right and best for ones child is usually overwhelming, but not always so. She may change her mind once her hormones settle, or find a different offer that suits her best. I do not mean to sound harsh, cousin," Leia speaks in a quiet and thoughtful tone of voice, "but I would not have her burdened with a job she does not want in the long run. Nor a child burdened with a parent who does not wish to raise her for the best. Has it been considered that it may be best to take the child in and let the mother be free once more?" Sabrina admits with a concerned expression "I understand, and thought as much in so far as you speaking with her first. I wouldn't expect you to do otherwise." She offers a weak chuckle. "But yes, I the idea has crossed my mind that it might be in the child's best interest for her to just break ties. The crux is in the fact that Serenella /wants/ to be a part of Tara's life. Which is not altogether bad desire. But she is young, very young and obviously very vulnerable. And becuase she feels that she can just visit her daughter whenever she wants, in any other circumstance would be acceptable, in this particular case..." she shrugs as though there were no need for further explanation. "We can't of course stop her from doing so. The difficulty is in determining the right course. Granted, that is always the difficulty isn't it?" "What is right, today, may not be right tomorrow. As philosophical as that sounds, and trust me I've heard more than my share of pithy sayings," Leia adds with another quiet breath of laughter, "we all see things filtered through our on perspective. That lens is what colors how we view reality, and it is why the saying 'the truth is in the eye of the beholder' is one of the most accurate of all pithy sayings. We can present her with the best options we can think of, then she alone must make that decision. For herself, for her daughter, for her future. " "Do you think, then, you might be able to speak with her regarding the possibility of helping with the entertainment here on Ord Mantell? I agree with you that the decision is wholly in her hands, but I feel we must do everything in our powers to give her prudent choices." Sabrina regards Leia questioningly before continuing. "On a lighter note, I have something for Anakin. I sent Threepio over with some flowers for you earlier, if I don't see you again soon I'll send him after with the gift. Or Luke or some such." "I'd be happy too," Leia replies with a nod, "and presenting her with the best options we can come up with really is the best thing, I think, that we can do at the moment so that she may make the most informed decision possible. And thank you, I so enjoy fresh flowers, they brighten the day considerably, especially one so gray and dreary as this one. Threepio has not caught up with me as of yet, but I'm sure he's just bustling about and fussing over the flowers all on his own," she adds with a smile. At the mental image of Threepio bustling about all giddy over flowers, Sabrina breaks into a loud chuckle. Indeed it wasn't much of a stretch as she'd seen just about that when she'd told him to deliver them to Leia. "He probably is at that, trying to figure out the best place to put them in your office. Sometimes I wonder just how you put up with him. For myself, I prefer Artoos company." She grins "Less chatty." Slipping her hand up to tuck back a stray wisp of hair that the breeze has somehow caught up out from her braid she glances back from the direction she came from before speaking again. "I should probably head back to the temple. I'm sure there's a lesson or two over due that Luke intends on me to learn this afternoon. Thank you again for your help with Serenella." She offers her cousin a reassuring hug before stepping back. "I'll leave you to the quiet, something you don't get often with Anakin now. And just think, you thought you were over all that when the twins got older." Leia hugs Sabrina for a moment, a gentle squeeze before she steps back, studies Sabrina once more before she nods, "I will find time to come to the temple and speak with Serenella before long. And yes, I was greatly relieved to know that I was not carrying another set of twins. Can you just imagine it, four children running under foot? I'd have been tempted to run off into the cold between the stars, screaming out what's left of my sanity!" "I find that hard to imagine." Sabrina shares with levity. "Now Han on the other hand...him I could picture going crazy with the kids. You, my dear cousin, have always had a sensible head on your shoulders and I don't know of anything that you haven't been able to surmount to date." With that she gives Leia's hand a squeeze once more before turning to head back down the path towards the Jedi Temple in the distance.